The present invention relates in general to a device for injecting chemicals into the soil and pertains, more particularly, to a device that spreads chemicals underground while holding vegetation, typically left on the surface of no-till fields, with a belt over an injected area.
With conventional devices it is difficult to apply chemicals at a given depth below the ground. The present invention allows the operator to accurately set the depth at which the chemical will be applied. Conventional devices also do not provide for a means to spray a chemical, such as a herbicide, directly on the root of the target plant. Chemicals sprayed on or just below the surface are washed away with conventional devices.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a way to set the depth at which a chemical is applied to the ground. In this manner chemicals such as herbicides can be incorporated into the soil accurately.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc that cuts the vegetation in its path and cuts the soil with knives so that the roots of the target plant are exposed. Herbicide is sprayed directly on those roots, increasing the herbicide's effectiveness. Not as much herbicide or other chemical is washed away, because it is buried into the ground. It also takes less moisture to activate the herbicide.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a mechanism by which the vegetation is held over the cut area of no-till soil as the chemical is being applied. This invention provides a belt which travels over the area which was cut and keeps the vegetation on the surface.
A further object of this invention is to provide a machine that can spray chemicals on several rows at a time. Two embodiments of this invention involve several sets of discs, drums and belts with supports or braces in a zigzag pattern to avoid interference.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a way to make a seed bed in conventionally tilled soil. Moving the belt faster than the device is moving on conventionally tilled soil allows one to make a seed bed.
A further object is to provide a means so that it can be pulled with a conventional tractor or other like vehicle.